


A Man of Action

by mvtk42



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtk42/pseuds/mvtk42
Summary: A quick little POV piece about the first Perc'ahlia kiss.





	A Man of Action

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost immediately after episode 72, but I guess I just never thought to upload it to AO3 until now. Whoops. There are a few minor details that I think were later jossed, but I liked them enough to keep them in anyway. :/

He could feel the moment slipping away.

He watched her stumble over her words, trying to say without saying what was in her heart. After everything that had happened, everything she had been through.... all the pain and blood, her death and resurrection, the scars Saundor had left in his inelegant machinations, her inner agony at not feeling “good enough”... and here she was, still trying to comfort _him_ ; to make _him_ better.

He had to swallow hard past the sudden lump in his throat. Her heart was such a powerful, magnificent thing, and she was willing to lend its powers to someone like him. How could she still not see? How was it possible that this creature, more divine than any celestial, more wild and perfect than any fey, could look into a mirror and not see the radiance that was so obvious to anyone else?

Her words faltered to a halt, and they were left staring at each other. He could feel it - both knew this was a moment that could be monumental, a spark that ignited a blaze, if only one of them would reach out.

But they both were cowards.

The silence lingered, and he could feel the energy slipping away. It brought a sense almost like panic to him.

No, he could not allow the moment to end like this. There was so much to say, though - how those playful kisses were seared into his memory with every touch of her lips, the sheer horror her still form had brought to him, how it had crystallized in a single, terrifying moment the thoughts and feelings that had been maddeningly nebulous until then.

Much to his frustration, however, there was no way to push the right words off his clumsy tongue.

For all his fancy words, he was a man of action. He could only reveal himself to her through small gestures - crafting her special arrows, building her a seat on her beloved broom, granting her a title… if she had not understood those, there was no way he could translate his heart to her.

The moment faded into embers, and she began to turn away.

Her movement prompted a surge of… what was it? Determination? Stubbornness? He could not describe it, but his gambler instincts screamed at him to take a risk.

He remembered a few dim moments from his time in the land of the dead. He remembered Pike, her gentle soul calling out to him through the planes, urging him to return. He remembered Keyleth, an incandescent goddess as she drove Orthax from him, saving his soul from further torment.

He remembered a small, quiet statement.

_ “It’s yours.” _

He cast a quick look around, assuring himself none of the others were within sight or hearing. Then he reached out, hooking the bend of her elbow. She turned, surprise on her face -

Before he could think too much about it, he drew her to him, one arm snaking around her waist as he bent his head to hers.

For all his fancy words, he was a man of action.

He kissed her, trying to pour everything inside of him through that simple, heavenly connection. A year might have passed - ten, maybe; surely twenty at the very least - but it did not matter. It was time well spent as he transcribed his heart and mind through his touch and hoped she understood.

Such moments could not last forever, as frustrating as it was. He pulled back, trying to hide how his breath had left him. She seemed to be in a similar state - her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed, her mouth forming a small “o” of surprise.

That rush of pleasure from a successful gamble filled him, and he found himself smirking.

“We’ll talk later,” he said as he released her, then walked away before she could respond, pouring every ounce of noble training into keeping his posture relaxed.

He could only hope he was out of sight when his wobbling knees gave out on him, forcing him to lean on a tree for support as exhilaration left him breathless and grinning.


End file.
